Strangers during day, lovers during night
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/ AH. One shot. "Giving in for an enemy was the first sign of her own downfall." Caroline kept denying her feelings for Klaus, but not for too long. Rating M for safety.
**Title:** Strangers during day, lovers during night

 **Pairing:** Caroline. Klaus

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : AU/ AH. One shot. "Giving in for an enemy was the first sign of her own downfall." Caroline kept denying her feelings for Klaus, but not for too long.

 **Note** : I took it down before I changed things I can. Rating shifted from T to M, for safety. I don't own Klaroline. I have no idea how FBI works. Everything I write is imaginary and for entertainment.

And finally please leave your feedback =) Thanks!

* * *

 ** _0o SDD,LDN o0_**

"You were late again," Klaus pointed out as soon as Caroline stepped into her bedroom, and flipped on lights. Caroline gasped, almost squeezing her drink. Of course, his appearance was expected, but not then.

He was sitting on her bed, with his legs stretched out and his hands on his lap. His eyes held of no emotion particularly even though he saw annoyed expression on her face. Caroline rubbed her chest while she tried controlling her breathe. "Cardiac arrest survival 101!" she let out a shriek before she completed her drink and threw it in dust-bin. Turning to his side, she glared. "Klaus you should stop scaring the shit out of me."

"I was merely sitting here for—" he looked, thinking, "—almost one hour. How was your date with Enzo?" He didn't like that, not even a bit. Caroline could say it.

"Are you keeping an eye on me?" she crossed her arms as she muttered in disbelief. To which Klaus replied with a slight shrug. Caroline gritted her teeth, walked towards the bed. "I really don't appreciate—" The latter continued with a squeal as he clasped her hand and pulled onto him. Losing her balance, she tripped over him resulted a loud thump sound. Before she could admonish him, she felt his lips moving against. And no sooner she gave in, enjoying how his woody cologne surrounded around them.

The first thing he did after letting go of her lips was – running fingers across her neckline and then they slowly disappeared under her shirt. He kept his intense gaze on her as he poked on the mark, above her left breast, that he left on her last night. It stung immediately, and Caroline let out a hiss.

A proud and murky smirk crept to his lips. Suddenly he switched their positions such that he was top.

"You know what I don't appreciate?" Klaus asked, running the tip of his nose across her cheek. He didn't wait for an answer and he went showering kisses from her chin to her décolletage. Slowly he took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. She let him, secretly (or openly) enjoying how he worshipped her body. In his way.

"I've surrendered so that I could get spend some appropriate time with you. I don't like it when you waste it while roaming with your colleagues, it annoys me." With another hand he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra, and the light purple mark above it. "Still I'm sure you've started feeling something for me, in return."

"One can always dream, Klaus." She breathed out with a smirk.

And then bent down kissed her cheek, chin, later he nibbled his lower lip. "I know it, Caroline," he barely spoke, his eyes darkening, "that I've ruined you for another man," he teased, "which is why you turned him down today."

That was true. Still she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Klaus." Caroline managed to snap him out with a smirk of her own.

Klaus raised a brow. "Challenge accepted, love."

* * *

 _When she felt someone's presence behind her in the cellar, Caroline snapped head in that direction. There weren't too many cars as it was late. Taking her keys from back pocket, she reached out for her car door when she heard to the sound of foot-steps which gradually stopped._

 _She didn't make any swift movements. Slowly she took her revolver out from her jacket, as she twirled around and spotted an old woman who was minding her own work. Scoffing mentally at her over consciousness, Caroline huffed out before she got inside her car and drove away from there._

 _That drive was not anything but stressful. She really wanted to see Klaus in her custody. And she had been waiting for almost one year. It seemed like she was losing her chances to catch him, and the worst part of all was – her boss, Alaric threatened her that she and her whole team would be out of this case._

 _Screw all._

 _An exhausted Caroline believed she needed warm shower to find some peace. Despite the fact she hated the crime-lord, she would actually appreciate him for his work. He never left traces behind, he never get caught in the scene. He was simply perfect._

 _When she returned from bathroom with a robe on, she saw the door of her apartment was wide open._

 _Immediately she became alert and began to search for her revolver which she left in cupboard._

 _"I believe you are finding for this," a soft purr came from the kitchen behind her._

 _Caroline gasped and almost jumped half a foot above from the ground. Turning to that direction she found him. Klaus Mikaelson._

 _If he wasn't a criminal, then Caroline would have appraised that devilishly striking man. As per the pictures which she found in her investigation, she expected him to be violent to even look at. But the coldness in his eyes in those photographs didn't match him now. Maybe he was looking at her in a different way. There was much more behind his stormy blues. He leaned against the refrigerator, with his head bent to his right and watched her under heavy lidded eyes._

 _Caroline had to remember that she must act. She came back to sense and glanced at his hand which was holding her gun._

 _"Hello Caroline," he wished with a smirk of his own._

 _"You've done a big mistake," she thought to play cool and confident. Her warning made him chortle in amusement._

 _"Sassy, are we?" He admitted walking to her._

 _"Stay where you are, Mikaelson!" she demanded making him to halt his movements._

 _He shrugged his shoulders and threw revolver at her which she immediately caught. "In case if you don't trust me." He smirked again, "I just came to surrender."_

 _That took her by surprise. Pointing revolver at him, she muttered, "Out of blue."_

 _Klaus' lips broadened further, "I heard that you are hell-bent on a mission to find me in your custody. And here I am."_ _He wasn't cold, or cautious. There was no negative aura around him. But when Caroline squinted at him as he settled on an arm of sofa, he sighed. "That's suspicious, isn't it?"_

 _"Of course, it is." Caroline snapped looking around for her phone as she remembered she tossed it around somewhere recklessly._

Damn you, Caroline!

 _"I called them." He informed as if he heard her thoughts, looked into a phone. Her phone. "They are on the way. So you can relax as I meant no harm to you."_

 _"Seriously?" Caroline spat at him. God knows how much she wanted to slap away his arrogant smirk. "You're expecting me to chill down and have a nice chat with you?" He was going through her phone. "There's something called as privacy. Klaus, put my phone down," she growled. At that point glanced up at her and she exhaled. "And hands up!"_

 _"Come on, love. We have less than fifteen minutes. If you keep playing bitter, then I might have to leave now."_

 _"You—"_

 _"I came to surrender, I repeat." He raised his finger and stopped her words. He was very imposing. She could say that he was just going easy for her and she didn't know why. His gaze layered with slight darkness. It was for a brief time period though. "You can trust me, love."_

 _"Without any specific reason?" she asked after a moment of silence. "You just showed up and said you want to surrender."_

 _"I have my reasons." He shrugged slightly and observed a picture with narrowed eyes. "What were you doing with your ex's pictures?" he inquired. "I don't think you are still seeing him."_

 _"None of your concern." She said coolly before something struck her brain. "Are you watching me?" she then asked hesitantly._

 _Klaus stared at her before he shrugged his shoulder slightly. "I know you, sweetheart. Been watching you closely, for almost—" he looked up pretending to think, "five months?"_

 _"FBI!" yelled her team coming bursting through the opened door._

 _Klaus didn't even move an inch surprisingly. He looked like he was bored when he glanced at them before he brought his smirk while he gazed at her again._

 _"Hands up!"_

 _"On your knees!"_

 _"I'm afraid it can wound my ego." The criminal informed callously. "Don't waste time with these formalities. Arrest me."_

 _Alaric didn't seem to be happy when Klaus didn't kneel but simply raised his hands. "Donovan, check him out!" he ordered her sub-ordinate. Matt Donovan stepped toward Klaus and checked to find weapons, while Klaus' gaze fixed on Caroline. And she found zero percent comfortable under his pinning look. Five months? He had been watching her for five months? It was very pleasant to hear that._

Yeah, very much Caroline.

 _"He's clean." Matt confirmed._

 _"Good, take him out." Alaric snapped and turned to Caroline. "Forbes, I'll give you one hour. Get back to work." He said hotly, after whole team took Klaus out of her apartment._

 _Caroline wasn't quite sure what happened then. She had overcome her dumbness with much difficulty. When he had told that he wanted to surrender, she didn't understand his true motives._

* * *

After whining under him shamelessly because of the things he did to her, Caroline laid her head on Klaus' chest, and began to make patterns around his scars. Almost every night Caroline would hate herself for giving into him. What she was doing, it was wrong. But her inhibitions would disappear as soon as their lips meet. It was one of the most spectacular experiences to go through. And Klaus— he managed to fill her cravings. Yet Caroline would say for sure that it was not about sex completely.

"You know—" he spoke snapping her out of her world. Caroline looked up at his content face, as he continued, "tomorrow if I'm gone, it would be for good."

She took a minute to analyze his words. Tomorrow it was final day. Alaric and her whole team including her testified against Klaus last week, and now they were waiting for judgment.

As much Caroline compelled herself to not to grow attached to Klaus before this whole chaos began, she failed to prevent that. Her heart began to beat hardly as something started to churn inside her stomach.

"Lifetime imprisonment." She mumbled as he traced the curve of her neck with his soft fingers. "Do you even know what does that mean, Klaus?"

A corner of his lips curved up and she moved under the sheets. He brought her hand to his mouth and began to kiss it all the way up very slowly, sending tingles to her core. Her cheeks turned to slight shade of pink when his face was close. Breathing against her plum lips, he whispered. "Say it again." When she frowned in confusion, he said clearly this time. "Say my name. I really like to hear that coming from you."

Caroline half-glared at him. He smiled lightly, and pulled her into another kiss. The way he caressed her lips made her to moan, and then he slowly curled around her waist to pull her near.

"I'm trying to be serious." Caroline panted, complained when he let go of her lips. When she opened her eyes again she saw him watching her closely, as if he was trying to analyze her.

"You've started to love me Caroline." He said adamantly, and he was happy about it.

* * *

 _"What is the strategy?" Caroline asked her assistants, Bonnie and Matt who were observing Alaric's interrogation behind the tinted glass._

 _"This guy is super crazy, Caroline." Elena inhaled tiredly. "He was taunting Alaric."_

 _Caroline slurped her coffee as she nodded. She knew it by that time. Klaus wasn't easy to get. He would tell what he wanted to tell._

 _Alaric turned to glass and rushed out of the room. He was furious by the time he stepped out._

 _"What a bastard!" Alaric hissed running fingers through his dark hair. "He definitely knows how to get on nerves."_

 _Caroline wouldn't have spoken whenever her boss was angry, none of them. But Matt opened his mouth then. "I think you need a break, boss." He suggested in a low voice as they knew how Alaric would throw tantrums at people._

 _"Don't tell me what to do, Donovan!" the main boss growled at first. Everyone fell silent after that. Bonnie and Elena, who were behind Alaric, were trying hard to suppress their laughter and because of that they both earned glares from Matt. Caroline gave them both warning silently and quivered her head disapprovingly._

 _They would make fun of Alaric on his back, especially Bonnie and Matt, which was because of his "alter-ego."_

 _"I think I need to grab coffee." Alaric then came up suddenly after a few minutes of silence, showed his mood swing. Bonnie forced serious look when he glanced at all of them callously. "Anyone's coming with me? Donovan, Gilbert?"_

 _"Yes, sir!" they both replied simultaneously without thinking for another second._

 _Bonnie let out a melodious laugh as soon as three of them disappeared from the room._

 _"Bonnie, he can hear you!" Caroline whisper-yelled, slapping her hand._

 _"Matt is definitely not the brightest bulb! I told him—" she laughed leaning against the desk, "— Elena told him not to speak when Alaric's alter-ego is on."_

 _Caroline chuckled looking back at Klaus. He sat like statue while staring in front of him. One of the bad habits she got was—curiosity. Five months, right? Caroline wanted to knock the shit out of him._

 _"I'll pay a visit to him." She mumbled and got inside despite Bonnie's protests._

 _The blonde occupied Alaric's seat and heard him purring with a smirk. "Well, hello sweetheart." His eyes sparkled with genuine surprise, and his tone was amiable._

 _"Why did you surrender?" her question came out quickly._

 _Klaus was amused at her straight forward nature. "I like you." He said irrelevantly._

 _She repeated menacingly. "Why did you surrender?"_

 _He let out buzz while pretending to think. "Maybe it's because I like you a little too much."_

 _"Yeah?" she raised brows asking him sardonically. "Too bad. It got you here," she pointed the room around them, and smirked, "to this level. And you know what this meant? It meant it's the beginning of your downfall."_

 _Klaus gave her a smile, a smile as if she was being immature. It was indirectly telling her that there was something big behind his eyes. And he succeeded in wiping her confidence._

 _Caroline scowled at him. "What are you up to Klaus?" she asked, lifting her left brow._

 _Klaus placed his cuffed hands on the table and leaned close to her. "Something you will know of very soon." With that he left her to gape at him._

 _Caroline blinked a couple of times, and snapped herself out of the shock he gave her. She threw him a dirty look before she stood up. "Then I'll be happy to stop you at any cost." She muttered after she controlled herself._

 _When she was about to move away, he impeded her with another tease. "Do you want to know the reason why I gave in?"_

 _"It doesn't matter now Klaus." She said coldly, crossed arms across chest._

 _Klaus gave her kind of weird look before he smirked again. "Oh, it will matter, love. Soon."_

* * *

His long, passionate kiss brought her back to the world of living.

"You should stop over-thinking, love." He admonished her softly, running a finger across her lower lip. "Must I remind you that I'm a grown up and I can take care of myself."

Caroline scoffed loudly and sat up in bed, while covering her nakedness with that duvet.

He was clearly pushing her limits. She hated to admit it loud— that she began to care anything that involved him. Now there was only one problem left out in front of them. And it seemed like that was bothering her only.

For millionth time, she slapped herself mentally for giving into him. She had thought she was pushing him over and over again every time, but unknowingly she was taking steps in his direction in reverse. He turned her direction, disturbed her flow…

* * *

 _After submitting Klaus' file and winding up her work at office, Caroline took off for that day. On the way she grabbed meal, and went straight to her apartment._

 _When she opened the door and flipped on the lights, she saw him – sitting in the sofa._

 _Caroline let out loud shriek, and cussed._

 _"What the—"_

 _"I sincerely didn't mean to scare you like this." Klaus shrugged lightly, and sounded in less sincere tone._

 _"Like hell you mean!" Caroline hissed not getting inside. His handcuffs were long gone. Acting in impulse she pulled out her revolver which was under her coat. "How did you manage to get out?" she squeaked._

 _Klaus let out a throaty chuckle and quivered his head. "That's not really important, sweetheart." He crossed legs and stretched his hand on them while the other was resting on the top of sofa. "I want to see you, and here I am." When she was still rigid, he exhaled softly. "Why don't you just come in, so that we can clearly discuss about my reasons?"_

 _She must make a call, but she didn't. Instead she simply acted like he said._

 _"Klaus," she began placing her bag aside, while keeping revolver with her, "Let get back to the bureau alright?"_

 _"Because I love you."_

Wait, what?

 _Caroline took a moment to make sure that she heard him well. There was smile, a very genuine smile which was ready to set a heart on fire. And that look in his stormy blue eyes—_ damn him.

 _"That's why I'm here Caroline."_

 _She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing actually came out. Slowly he stood up and walked to her. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" he chuckled. "But remember something— I never lied."_

* * *

Bunching her hair to side, Klaus softly planted kisses on her shoulder blade, and put his hand on her back. Caroline felt his smirk against her cold skin when she gave him access to nip her neck.

"If you don't stop behaving like a rogue Klaus, I swear I'll find a way to step out this misery." She growled out a warning.

It merely provided him amusement. He chortled at her tone before he nibbled her earlobe from behind.

"Love gives you pain, Caroline." He whispered at her ear. She turned to glare at his features. "You should be willing to accept everything it brings you."

"I don't love you." Caroline said, causing him to smile even brightly. Both of them knew it was the pretty good way of lying. She was too adamant to admit it loud.

Giving in for an enemy was the first sign of her own downfall.

* * *

 _"I don't know what I am doing here with you right now." Caroline muttered in disbelief standing in the middle of carnival._

 _Klaus simply blew her his routine smirk, and stretched his palm for her. "May I?"_

 _She threw him a dirty look, and then sighed out in realization. "Klaus you are putting both of us in danger. Do you know that?" she went on blabbering when he took her hand and moved into the crowd. "I work for FBI and I'm roaming with a criminal. Next what? A board meeting with terrorists? Then I'll just—"_

 _"I really hate when people talk unnecessarily." Klaus silenced her in his way. Turning to her he added in a callous tone. "I can assure you, love. No one can ever find us if you learn to control that pretty mouth of yours."_

 _Caroline yanked her hand away, and he tilted his head slightly. Crossing her arms against chest, she gritted her teeth. "How many people did you bribe to get your filthy work done?"_

 _"Not many." He muttered. Klaus squinted at her before he looked around and appeared like he was truly controlling his temper. "We don't have much time, Caroline. I brought you here because I know you'll enjoy being here. But it seems like all that fun is disappearing."_

 _Both of them glowered at each other for a minute or so. She hated it to say, but she slowly tended to change her mind. For him. No other reason, but only for him. And that's because he had risked too much, just to make her happy._

That's it. Yeah.

 _Taking a deep breath in, she sighed. "Fine. Let's go."_

 _They had fun and Caroline found herself laughing after so many days. In fact years._

 _When it suddenly started to rain, Caroline let out a squeal before she ran toward her car with Klaus on trail. He settled in driving seat and she next to him. Intensity of that rain increased suddenly. She stiffened a smile before she focused on the road through window beside her._

 _"When I was a kid," Caroline spoke then distantly, "my dad used to bring me out like this. He was very caring, and I thought I had best dad ever." She gulped down her sorrow as she continued. "On my fourteenth birthday, a girl of my age brought guardian along with some proofs. And my parents understood that I wasn't their kid. My biological father was a thief, they told me that, and he switched us both at the hospital because he wanted to protect me from others—" she trailed off._

 _Klaus placed a hand on hers, and she glanced at him sadly. "They kicked me out, Klaus. Just like that," she snapped her fingers and let out a dry chuckle, "as if they had never loved me. At the age of fourteen." She said again. "Since then I worked hard, very hard to get into this position. I wouldn't have made it here if Stefan wasn't there for me." She quickly wiped away when a tear left her eye. "You know, he's one of the top rankers in this organization, and he suggested me because he understood my passion."_

 _After there was complete silence before Caroline broke it._

 _"Klaus, you must know." She told weakly. "My job is everything to me, that's what I got. I cannot betray Stefan, I cannot dump my profession."_

 _His features hardened listening to her. Slowly he nodded, and gazed at her. "Then don't, love." Caroline gaped at him as he continued with a smile. "You don't have to do anything for me, and I'm not asking you either. All I ever want you to do is— to feel. Feel my love for you." He pressed her hand against his chest. "I love you Caroline." He placed his right hand on hers and cupped her face with left one._

 _Caroline gulped down a knot forming in her throat. At that instant she didn't know if it was right or wrong thing to do, but she leaned into him and found his lips._

* * *

"It has been a month since we—" she didn't like to say it out loud and so she didn't continue, "—still you didn't tell me anything about you." She pointed out straddling his lap, curling hands around his neck as he trailed wet kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"I thought you were investigating on me." He chuckled, suddenly he closed mouth around her nipple and made her to gasp.

"There are certain things which I'm still unaware of, I believe." She clutched to the roots of his dirt blond hair. He stopped what he was doing and gazed at her mildly.

"Are you at least aware of my love?" he asked hopefully. Caroline smirked and ruffled his hair making him to quiver head in exhaustion. "You know I saw you one year back." He said after a moment of silence. "That time you were in the beginning of investigation." He slowly leaned back on the headboard. "You know how I saw you? You were hunting down one of my men."

Caroline looked up, trying to re-collect that incident. "Trevor!" she gasped in realization.

"I must hate you for that, because you were plotting against me along with your Scooby-doo gang. But you know something? I actually fell for you Caroline. The moment I saw you was the moment you gained my attention." He said truthfully, and then he brought her face close to kiss her strongly. "I thought it was just another fling in the beginning and trust me, I tried to forget you. I did."

Klaus never opened up to her. Every night he would say "I love you," and "Feel my love for you," or something like that, but— tonight it was different. And Caroline was listening to every word very carefully. It was making her to grin like an idiot.

"It is worth, the risk what I was taking." He breathed against her lips. "You're worth it love." He then captured her lips passionately and never was she thrilled like that before to kiss him back.

There was someone who was ready to do anything for her. _For her_. She, all of sudden, became a bit emotional at that thought.

Caroline pulled back suddenly. "This is going to be last night, Klaus." She informed him in a serious tone. "Tomorrow they'll take you to the main prison after judgment is passed." He still seemed so cool, and it irritated her to no limit. "What are you waiting for? Why can't you escape?" she demanded. Klaus simply snorted and she growled again. "Surely you can do it without any complication, considering your appearances in and out of custody whenever you feel like."

His lips twitched as he shrugged lightly. "Of course, that's true, and I have my men ready to take me out. But there's _something_ I was waiting for."

Caroline breathed in angrily and mocked. "You can't risk yourself for _something_ you will never get?"

"Why do you care?" he raised brows.

"Because I—" her palms were curled into fists, and knocked his chest not too hardly. He was trying a lot to get it out from her. "I care!" When he gave pointed look, she screamed. "Fine! Do whatever you want and see if I give a damn about it."

Covering her body with duvet, she collected her clothes and rushed into bathroom. She didn't want him to see what kind of impact he had on her. Sadly, he knew it already, and she felt like he was playing with her emotions.

When she returned, he was no longer on bed. He simply left without a good-bye. Caroline stood there having no idea how tomorrow would end.

* * *

Next day Alaric grabbed all the evidences, once again to provide them in court. Matt did all the preparations and the transport was ready. And Klaus—he didn't even look at her, not even once. There was some valuable time before they start off, and Caroline wanted to make use of that time while the rest of her team was busy with some kind of work.

Klaus was sitting in sofa, in the lobby of office. He wasn't alone, of course. Along with Matt there was Bonnie accompanying him. His gaze was only on the floor even though she approached him. Sighing at Matt and Bonnie, she asked them to leave.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion. Bonnie rolled her eyes and pulled him away from there, understanding what Caroline meant.

"Klaus—" He glanced up slowly. His face held no emotion particularly, and it broke her heart. "Have you made your decision?" she whispered. He didn't reply, and stared at her like that. Huffing loudly, she mumbled. "You still have chance to escape."

"Oh, I see. You are giving a damn about me?" he muttered carelessly.

"Now it is not the time to pout, Klaus." She said sitting beside him at an acceptable distance. "I care for you. You are one of a few people whom I really care about, which is why I'm asking you to escape."

Klaus didn't even pay attention, or he appeared like that. Giving up Caroline checked out her surroundings. There were guards facing the road, and a receptionist who luckily walked out from there for some reasons. She knew there were no cameras around lobby. Taking this opportunity she grabbed his face forcedly and kissed him on lips, took him by surprise.

Pulling back she half-yelled. "Klaus Mikaelson, I love you! Ok? I love you and please save your arse for me because I don't want to miss you."

Feeling someone's presence around Caroline let go off his face and stood up quickly.

He gaped up at her. "Even if I'm a crime-lord?"

"Yeah," she whispered looking here and there. "That fact stopped to bother me forever ago." She smiled stiffly when one of the staff members walked by. "I hate to see if anything happens to you." She said truthful. "I don't want to lose you too."

Klaus' lips bent into a light smile as he gazed her under his heavy lidded eyes.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Bonnie asked, sitting beside Caroline at the city hospital.

They were attacked while they were taking Klaus. By his men of course. Alaric and a few of security got into severe attack while Caroline, Bonnie, and the rest got minimum wounds.

Bonnie got a hair-line hand fracture while there was bandage around Caroline's forehead. And Matt got a damaged nose and neck, Elena was in critical condition too. Luckily at least two of them could walk while Alaric was lying on hospital bed unconsciously.

Yet Caroline didn't open her mouth to tell them truth. She had to be ashamed of what she stood for. But not now. She decided it the night before this attack that she would do whatever it takes to save her love.

She loves Klaus. And that was all she knew.

"I need to go home. Can you both manage when authorities came over?" she asked Bonnie before she left.

She felt like her head was spinning in all directions by the time she reached her apartment. Throwing her bag aside, Caroline ran towards sofa and lied down there. Feeling dizzy she took a little nap which was because of medicines she was given.

After mere moments she felt a hand on her. She snapped her eyes open to see Klaus in front of her.

"You're back?" she asked in hoarse voice. Clearing her throat twice before she took the coffee mug given by him, she sat up and he sank into the place beside her.

"How you're doing love?" he inspected her wound.

"Apart from this bandage," she pointed her head, "everything is pretty fine." He didn't miss sarcasm in her voice. "Thanks to your men, for giving me this surprise."

Klaus let out a huff of smile. "They were not quite informed about the situation which led to the dramatic turn of events."

"—And congratulations. They filed one more case against you."

"As if it bothers me."

Caroline very slowly and tiredly glared at him. "Whatever truly bothers you Klaus, I'm going to make a note of it from now on."

"You." He smiled kissing on her cheek. "Your safety bothers me."

"Are you speaking after considering this?" she pointed her bandage again. "You know, if you escaped earlier, then we could have prevented this situation."

"I blame you for that." He murmured taking her hand. She yanked it back with a frown. "You denied your feelings for me."

" _They_ are paying for that!"

"I don't care." He admitted callously.

She took a few seconds to control herself, while he - he kept caressing her face with a content smile. How much she wanted to smack him...

But that smile was all she needed to see. Slowly she found herself smiling back at him. "You know... you're safe, and I saved you," she said grinning like a kid. "For myself."

He let out a melodious chuckle and it made her confuse. "Oh, Caroline. Have you really thought that I would choose punishment over freedom?"

Caroline gaped at him. "You mean?"

"Whether you confess or not, that attack would have happened today." He wiggled a brow and left her to glare at him.

She gritted her teeth learning the truth, and next thing she knew was with left out power in her she knocked his arm, very- indeed very hardly and it actually made him moan in pain.

"You tricked me!"

"I told you before, Caroline. I'm ready to do anything for you. But first I should save my arse if got to do anything. I believe _ev_ _erything is fair in love and war._ " He winked pressing his warm lips and against hers, trying to cool her down.

"I hate you so much right now!"

Klaus smirked running a finger on her lower lip. "What I'm going to do with you?" he muttered more to himself.

Caroline placed her head on his shoulder before she yawned. "We can think of it later. First take me to bed."

"As you wish, my lady." He sang lifting her smoothly into his arms and walked towards the bedroom.

 ** _0o SDD,LDN o0_**


End file.
